The present invention pertains to automotive visors and particularly to a slide-out visor panel with an auxiliary panel pivotally mounted thereto.
There exists a variety of visors having auxiliary panels incorporated therein. U.S. Pat. No. D28l,4l3, for example, discloses a conventionally mounted decorative visor which includes a slide-out panel which can be extended from one end thereof. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,486,819; 4,624,499; and 4,736,831 all disclose visors having illuminated vanity mirror packages which either slide or pivot from the main body of the visor. Each of these visors are conventionally mounted to the vehicle roof by a pivot mounting bracket for movement between a raised stored position or a lowered use position either at the windshield or side window positions.
Other visors have been proposed which slide from the vehicle roof itself and pivot downwardly. Such construction is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,360 and 4,492,404. Although these visor's construction address and solve their individual needs, the visors do not integrally include supplemental corner window protection, nor do they provide a concealed visor which extends from a vehicle headliner and at the same time expands in width.